This invention relates to a system for photographing and/or maintaining a number of airport, train station or bus terminal lockers under surveillance when opened to obtain a visual record of the person using the locker.
Lockers in public transportation facilities have recently been used by terrorists as a depository for explosive devices, causing much death and injury to innocent bystanders. Accordingly, this invention provides a security system which is activated upon opening of any locker in a bank of lockers provided in a public transportation facility to photograph and obtain a visual record of the person using the locker.